Why, yes! I do love country music!
by Isle De Murta
Summary: I've decided to take on the Ipod challenge. Ten songs, ten little stories.


I've decided to do something totally different than what I normally do and take on the Ipod Challenge. It was fun! The rules were to put your ipod/itunes on shuffle and write a story for the first ten songs. You must write the story as long as the song lasts.

**1) Slow Jams – Twista ft. Jamie Foxx and Kanye West**

It was another crazy celebrity party which required all of them to take on their alter egos. Mike Standley found himself on the dance floor with a cute brunette whom he soon realized was none other than Traci Vanhorn. Normally she'd turn her nose up at him, but since every other male in the vicinity was taken, she had settled with him.

"Nice moves," she said.

"You're not half bad yourself," he said. When a slow jam came on, he found her pressed up against him with her head on his shoulder.

And he wasn't complaining.

**2) No One – Alicia Keys**

Miley was glad that Jake had finally taken time off of acting to live a semi-normal life with her. Everytime they walked through the halls hand in hand, she'd hear jealous whisphers, but she didn't care because she had him and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey—cheer up," he'd say whenever he'd catch her deep in thought. He could always find a way to make her feel better.

"I love you," she said, hugging him. "And no one can change that."

**3) I've got my game on – Trace Adkins**

The day had finally come: Robby Ray was going out in the dating game again. There was a danceclub not too far from town and he spent the better part of an hour making himself look good.

"Hey Daddy-o!" said Jackson, his eyes bugging out as he caught sight of his dad coming down the stairs. "Dang! Hot date or what?"

"I'm heading out with the boys for a few hours. Don't wait up for me, son!" Robby hopped into his Caddilac and headed over to the club. He handed his keys to the valet and strutted in. He went straight for the bar and leaned against it. Soon enough, a cute blonde wearing a black top, denim skirt and cowboy boots winked at him.

"Hey there," he said, smiling at her. "Hey bartender! We'll have two beers!"

**4) She let herself go – George Straight**

Lilly was crushed when her date left her at the dance. She moped around for a week. Writing sad diary entries, listening to sad songs, relying on a pint of Ben 'n Jerry's.

"C'mon, Lilly," Miley urged. "Live a little!"  
And live was what she did. That afternoon she went to the mall with Miley and bought a new outfit that looked perfect on her. That weekend, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver went to Soak City and had a blast.

"I kinda like this living thing," Lilly admitted at the end of the day.

**5) These Dreams – Heart**

Lilly had been having these dreams for the past week. They were so weird, like something from a movie. She didn't know what it meant, but she'd see mist and shadows all around her, then a figure would slowly appear out of the gloom. She never got to see it clear enough, and just when she though she could make it out, she'd wake up and it was morning.

The dreams were so real that it seemed like a second life to her. Every night the figure would get closer and closer, but she still couldn't make it out. She tried talking to it, but it didn't respond. Until one night, it came as close as it could get.

"Oliver?!"

**6) Fall – Clay Walker**

Oliver watched as Sarah went around the beach picking up spare pieces of trash. She looked tired.

"Hey Sarah," he said as she passed him. She looked over and smiled. "What's up?"

"Today was a busy day. I got up at 4 to go to the soup kitchen, then I went to help my sister's cat give birth to her kittens, then I missed my bus to school, so I had to walk. I still have science homework after this!"

"Whoa. That's a lot."

"Yeah—it is." Her voice sounded crackly and Oliver saw that she was trying to hold back tears. He reached over and took her hand and pulled her over to sit by him on the oversized beach chair. Only then did she let her tears fall, and Oliver let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me all about your day, Sarah. I'm here."

**7) More than words – Extreme**

Lilly and Oliver had been going out for a few months. Already the newness of the relationship seemed to be wearing off and they started being less clingy towards each other.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Love you." Was all Oliver would say or do at the end of the day. It drove Lilly crazy. She missed kissing him, hugging him. She had to do something about it.

"I love you, Lilly." Oliver said when saying goodbye to her at her doorstep. He was about to walk home when Lilly caught hold of his collar and pulled him close.

"I know you love me," she said. "Now, show it!"

**8) Mayberry – Rascal Flatts**

Malibu was a lot bigger than Miley's hometown in Tennessee. Sometimes she missed it. She missed that her relatives used to live close to her and she could walk or ride her bike to Mamaw's or Aunt Pearl's. It was also quiet. Now, there was always sound coming from the freeway, and down at the beach, seagulls would always be squawking. Sometimes she wanted to go back. But now that she had taken on her life as Hannah Montana, she had to stay. Times were changing. No small town could contain Hannah Montana.

**9) To make you feel my love – Bob Dylan**

Ever since Oliver had found out that Miley was Hannah Montana, nothing had changed in his feelings for her, although he didn't tell Miley that. He'd do anything for her, though. Whenever she was feeling sad, he'd try anything to get her to laugh. When she was scared, he'd protect her. When she was happy, he'd make sure she'd stay that way. He created Mike Standley so that he couldn't miss out on her Hannah life. He knew she didn't feel the same, but it didn't matter. He'd love her any way.

**10) If you don't wanna love me – Cowboy Troy**

Jackson felt invisible. Like no one noticed him. Nowadays, the only attention he'd get from his family were hurtful jokes. Miley and their dad didn't think he minded, but he did. He thought they didn't love him. It was always about Miley or Hannah Montana. He packed an overnight bag and headed out the door.

Miley and Robby were worried to death when Jackson still wasn't home the next morning. His room was unnaturally clean. Robby checked and saw that some drawers had been emptied out. For the next week, Jackson was still missing. Miley actually cried. Both of them did. Jackson was a staple for their household, and now he had been ripped out.


End file.
